


I thought I wanted ice cream

by darkfairy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfairy/pseuds/darkfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma surprises Snow in the laundry room. </p><p>"I thought I wanted ice cream...but what I really wanted was some snow"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I thought I wanted ice cream

Snow was bending down to get the clothes in the washing machine. That’s how Emma found her mother. Emma walked slowly towards her mother and caught her from behind, her arms went around her mother’s waist, and up to her firm stomach and down again to her hips griping her closer to her. 

Snow let out a small gasp and closed the washing machine. 

Emma smiled when she heard her mother gasp, she turned her and lifted her. Snow’s hands immediately went to her daughter’s shoulders. Emma settled her lightly on the edge of the washing machine. Emma kisses her mother almost desperately holding Snow closer to her. Snow parted her lips more to give her daughter a better access to her mouth. Emma could feel the cool metal of the machine on his thighs, as she pressed closer to her, standing between her mother’s parted legs. Snow’s hands started stroking Emma’s back, as her daughter possessed her mouth, her tongue parting her lips to dance with hers. 

“I thought you were at the sheriff station” Snow moaned as her daughter started to kiss her neck, the vibration of the machine and her daughter’s mouth were making her crazy. 

“Well yeah, I am supposed to be there, but I got a craving you see” Emma said as she nibbled on the back of her mother’s neck “I thought I wanted ice cream” she whispered, making her way to Snows earlobe, her tongue flickered at it. “But what I really wanted was some snow” Emma breathed in her mother’s ear. 

Snow let out a sign and said “What my baby wants is what my baby gets” Snow took her daughter by the checks and pressed her lips to hers again grabbing her by the collar of her blouse keeping her close. 

Emma’s hands slide down to Snows hips, she took the soft fabric of her mother’s blouse and pulled it off her. Emma took her right hand to Snow’s breast; she began massaging the flesh, pinching the hardening nipple between her fingers, caressing the erect bud with the palm of her hand.

Snow moaned loudly and arched her back; her legs immediately went around Emma’s waist trying to get more friction between the two of them. 

Emma released her mother’s lips and she began to nibble her way down to the nipple she was teasing no long ago. 

“Oh, that’s it baby” Snow groaned as the other hand of her daughter performed the same attention to her other breast. 

Emma continued to suck and bite her mother’s breast, she loved their taste and the warm sensation she felt every time she had her mother’s nipple in her mouth knowing that she was making up for lost time. She took the other nipple in her mouth moaning as she felt it harden in her mouth; she continued this action until her mother was quivering. She let out of the nipple and kissed her mother again, this time she kissed her mother longingly wanting to show her how much she loved her. Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter getting the meaning behind that sweat kiss. Emma slid her right hand further, she nudge Snow’s belly, circling her navel and making her jump a little at this exploration. Emma smiled to herself, knowing this is a highly sensitive area for her really ticklish mother. Emma continued to move her hand lower putting her hand inside her mother’s shorts and panties. As if on cue, the machine started the agitation cycle. Emma began to strokes the length of her mother’s wet slit as she continued kissing her. Snow parted her legs further giving Emma’s hand a better access, she was resting closer to the edge of the machine feeling her daughter close to her, the only thing between the two of them being Emma’s hand. Emma’s fingers move into her more firmly, probing her heat; she slips a finger deep inside, making Snow wail in pressure. Emma slipped a second finger in to join the first; she curls her fingers deeper, higher, stroking the special spot, deep inside.

Snow begins to wiggle a little, her hips turning little circles. Emma knows that her mother is close so she starts to massage her clit with a finger. The vibration of the machine adds to Snow’s sensations, she tossed her head back breaking the kiss with Emma. She closes her eyes and her mouth is slightly open. 

“Oh, baby you are sooo good” Snow gasped again in the increased motion. Emma began to bury her fingers deeper and faster inside her mother. “Just like that...mmmm...make mommy come baby” Snow tried to hold back, her legs wrapped around Emma’s waist, holding her close. Snow moaned long and loud her body shuddering and her orgasm came in a crashing wave. Emma covered her mother’s mouth with hers, silencing the loud moan. 

Snow felt as if she was floating, the machine continued it’s buzzing beneath her. She took her daughter’s checks again and pushed her off her, she look deep into her eyes and said “I love you Emma”. Emma smiled lovingly at her mother and whispered, “I love you more mama” Emma said as she kissed her mother again reverently.


End file.
